


We'll See Where This Goes

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Moxiety - Freeform, Blind Date, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Logan is set up on a blind date thanks to his roommate. He isn't excited, he's even less excited when he finds out who it is he was set up with. But who knows, maybe the night could be fun.





	We'll See Where This Goes

The bathroom door slammed open as Logan rushed inside. It shut just as fast, as he pushed his full weight against it. He couldn’t believe this, it couldn’t be real. This had to be a nightmare or some weird joke that the others were playing on him. There is no way they set him up with Roman Elms of all people. 

Logan pushed away from the door and leaned against the sink. He couldn’t understand the thought process of his friends. Why did they think this was a good idea? Why did he agree to let them set him up with someone? Dating was not his thing. He didn’t care for dressing up and going out to expensive places in hopes of impressing someone. He preferred quiet nights at home with take out and a movie, maybe a book. Not this loud restaurant with the most wanted guy in school. This was going to be a disaster. He had to get out of here before he made a fool of himself. 

Taking his phone from his pocket, he glanced at it before taking a long look at himself. He saw his own brown eyes staring back at him. He saw his freckled face and his dark hair. He saw his lanky body that seemed to float awkwardly between tall and short; he saw so much that he didn’t particularly like about himself and was sure no one else would, and yet he was here for a “date” with Roman Elm. Impossible, it couldn’t be true. Virgil and Patton hadn’t set him up with Roman, the person they set him up with clearly hadn’t shown up and it was pure coincidence that Roman was here, at the table that was reserved under Logan’s name. 

He shook his head, as if that would stop him from thinking before unlocking his phone and searching his contacts for his roommate. If he was going to get out of this, he needed help from the people who organized the this whole thing. Finding the number he was looking for, he dialed and held the phone against his ear.

It rang three times before a very confused “Hello? Logan what the heck are you calling me for?” could be heard from the other end of the call. 

“This was a terrible idea. I’d like to come home.” Logan said again, leaning against the counter in the bathroom. 

“Dude come on.” He heard Virgil reply through the phone, “You’ve been there maybe 10 minutes, and you have spent most of it talking to me.”

“That’s because this was your idea.” Logan said, glaring at the wall in front of him.

“Lo, just give the guy a chance okay. One date won’t kill you.” Virgil said. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You’ve chosen a wild one.” Logan said with a sigh. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this, if Virgil was going to cave he would have already. Logan massaged his temple with one hand before sighing again. “Alright fine. I’m going back out. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck. And don’t call me again you dweeb.” Virgil said with a chuckle before ending the call. 

Logan pocketed his phone once the call was ended before turning and looking himself over once more. Looking now, he knew that there was some good about him. Virgil had helped him pick something more casual and date worthy than his normal attire, so he had that going for him at least. Pushing away from the counter Logan made his way back into the main dining room, ready to finally face the night. 

The room was well lit from the various light fixtures along the ceiling. It helped bring some color back into the room filled with rich red and brown pieces. The restaurant was well known for its calm atmosphere and good food. Although it wasn’t the most expensive, and most wouldn’t think of it as a first date “go to spot,” Logan felt comfortable there. It was familiar, and that was what he needed in this unfamiliar situation. 

Glancing around, Logan saw the source of his minor panic in the bathroom. Sitting at a table off to the side in a more secluded section of the restaurant was Roman Elm, the man Virgil and Patton had set him up with. Roman looked, well amazing if he was being honest. He wore a white button up with shirt with black slacks; he’d tied the whole look together with a dark red, almost maroon blazer. Logan was impressed when he first saw the other, he knew Roman knew how to dress. He’d seen him around campus plenty of times to know the other man was fashionable, but he’d never expected the other too look so relaxed and dressed up at the same time. He hadn’t expected Roman to try so hard for a date with him of all people. 

Taking a deep breath, Logan made his way over to the other. As he walked, he thought of the many ways he could introduce himself and apologize for his “lateness” that evening. He had a few options, but none felt right and all seemed empty in a way. Which made no sense to him. He should explain himself to his company, but as he got closer he noticed a change in Roman that made him rethink his explanations and excuses. 

The taller man’s green eyes seemed to shine with excitement as Logan got closer. His smile widened and he sat up straighter, running a hand through his already seemingly perfectly styled light brown hair. It threw Logan for a loop. No one was ever excited to see him, let alone tried to make sure they looked presentable for him. Was it simply because they were on a date and Roman wanted to appear like he was interested? Or was it simply something meant to mock the other by showing him what he wouldn’t get to experience again. 

Logan was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed when he’d arrived at the table until he heard Roman clearing his throat. Looking up, he sees that the other man had stood and moved around the table to the other seat. He was trying to be a gentleman and pull the seat out, which shocked Logan, but he knew it was nothing more than a formality.

“Would you like to take a seat and get this night started dearest?” Roman asked, gesturing towards the seat he’d pulled out with a smile on his face. 

Logan glanced at the other and then at the pulled out chair. This was something he wasn’t sure, this was the part of dates that always worried him, because he would have to interact. Logan would have to help keep conversation flowing and interesting without boring the other person by droning on and on about his own interests. It was hard enough doing that with Virgil, it would be harder now that Logan was out with a cute boy who was going to want to get to know him. 

Roman cleared his throat, pulling Logan from his thoughts and gesturing to the chair that sat between them. Logan swallowed down his nerves and stepped into the seat, allowing Roman to push the chair back up to the table before returning to the seat across from him. 

Roman smiled, gentle and warm. He looked comfortable, as if blind dates were something that happened to him all the time. The relaxed look was something that was probably meant to put Logan at ease; instead it made him feel more nervous, and a little upset. Here he was, miles out of his comfort zone doing something he didn’t really want to do, and Roman was here looking as if he wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Instead, he looked content. He was looking at the menu, a small smile gracing his face. He seemed so relaxed, as if this was just some casual hang out with someone he sees all the time. 

Logan hated that. He hated how relaxed Roman was, while he was internally freaking out. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair. Why should he get to be the cool, calm, and collected one here? Why should Logan be the one freaking out? Did Roman know something Logan didn’t? Did Roman know how this was going to go already? How it was going to end and what would (or would not) happen in their future relationship? If so, how? 

“You okay over there?” Logan heard, looking up to see Roman giving a once over. “You’re looking at the menu like it insulted your mother.”

“Oh am I? Well I guess I should apologize to the menu.” Logan rolled his eyes. 

Roman chuckled lightly, his smile falling a little. This isn’t what he was expecting when he talked about the plan for the night with Virgil. He knew Logan wouldn’t be excited, dating wasn’t big on his list; he had not expected Logan to be so bitter though. Virgil had said Logan might be stiff in the beginning, maybe even a little overly proper, but this was neither of those. This was something completely different, to Roman it seemed as if Logan didn’t want to be there. However, even if that was the case, Roman was determined to give Logan a good time. 

“So, what do you think you’re getting?” Roman glanced back at his menu, looking over the different items. He was hoping casual conversation might bring the other out his shell a bit and lighten the mood. 

“I’ll probably just get my usual.” 

Roman sighed quietly, his smile falling more. That wasn’t the response he’d hoped for, he’d hoped that he would get an answer he could go off of, but apparently that wasn’t how the night was going to go. 

“And what would your usual be?”

“ A sandwich and tea.”

Roman stood suddenly, causing Logan to raise an eyebrow. Roman forced a smile before moving away from the table with a mumbled “excuse me.” Logan watched him go a neutral expression on his face. 

Roman entered the bathroom, closing the door and letting out a long sigh. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the contacts and calling Virgil. 

“Hello?”

“What the hell Virge?” Roman forced out, rubbing his temple. 

“Roman?” The background noise stopped on the other end of the line, “Why are you calling me? Is everything okay?”

“No, everything is not okay! He doesn’t want to be here. He’s giving me short, snippy answers and cutting off any sort of conversation before it can even start.” Roman groaned, leaning against the wall across from the mirror. “I don’t know what to do.”

He heard a sigh through the other end of the phone, and some mumbling that he assumed to be Patton. Virgil mumbled something in response before speaking again. 

“Look, just be yourself and keep trying. You’ll get through to him eventually.”

“You sound so confident.” Now it was Roman’s turn to roll his eyes and sigh at his friend. “Are you sure this is worth it? I don’t want him to hate me.”

“He won’t hate you, trust me. I’m his roommate.”

Roman smiled then, softly. “Alright fine, but if this fails then you own me ice cream.”

He heard an airy chuckle through the phone, “Sure Princey, whatever you say. Now get out there and wow the nerd.” 

Roman didn’t get a chance to respond, the dial tone interrupting him as the call was ended. He turned his own phone off and took a deep breath. Giving himself a once over and smoothing out his jacket, he made his way back into the restaurant. 

Logan was just pocketing his phone again when Roman returned to the table, taking a seat. “Sorry about that,” he heard, “I needed a moment.”

“It’s quite alright.” Logan responded, looking up and smiling slightly. 

Roman smiled in return, glancing back down at the menu. 

_ ‘Quit the cold shoulder routine and give the man a chance’ _ Logan remember. The text from Virgil was sudden, but it was all he needed to know that Roman wasn’t as collected as he appeared. 

“If I may,” Roman looked up at the statement, “the panini is very good. So is the soup of the day.” Logan said, glancing down at his menu and then back up. 

Roman smiled then. “You’ve tried it?”

“I usually get the panini or soup with a cup of tea.” 

Roman leaned on the table smiling. Logan copied the motion, a small smile on his own face. Both men felt more comfortable suddenly, the atmosphere was less tense between them and allowed for conversation to start flowing. And both learned so much before ordering. Even while eating their meals, the conversation didn’t stop; it got more personal. Logan talked about his family, his younger brother Remy and his time in school. Roman talked about his dreams and aspirations, and about his worries. 

The two quietly debated the bill, until Roman snatched it from Logan’s hand and walked up to the register. Logan chuckled quietly and took out his phone, glancing at his unanswered text. 

“Who are you messaging?” 

Logan hadn’t heard Roman return. He locked his phone and put it on the table. “No one important.” 

Roman smiled, offering a hand. “Should I be worried about this ‘no one’?”

Logan chuckled, taking Roman’s hand. “Of course not. No one could compete with you.”

“Of course not. I’m clearly the best of the best.” Roman lead Logan out of the restaurant, not releasing his hand. 

Logan didn’t mind the hand holding. Usually any form of physical contact was unwanted or felt wrong, but this time it didn’t. This felt comfortable. Roman’s hand felt warm and soft in Logan’s own. He wasn’t holding too tight as he lead Logan around the block and through the park, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted. 

As they walked they continued to talk. This time about the things they loved, their passions and hobbies. Some were more serious, some were funny. Logan remembered all of them. 

Time passed sooner than either would have liked, as they arrived at a bench, Logan got the notification that the Uber he’d ordered was there. He glanced over, a sad smile on his face as he stood. 

“Thank you Roman. This was fun.” 

“It really was.” Roman said, standing as well. 

There wasn’t much said before Roman suddenly had Logan’s phone in his hand. He quickly typed something in before he locked it and handed it back. There was a smile on his face, like he’d done something. Logan didn’t know if he should be excited or worried. He didn’t get a chance to ask about it either, Roman said goodbye and dashed in the other direction before he could. 

Logan sighed and shook his head, going to meet his driver and head home. It didn’t take long, and he’d decided on the way that he would keep the night private from his roommate for a few days. Just as a way of getting back at him for setting him up on a blind date. 

As soon as he walked in the questions started. He knew they would, but instead of answering he just said ‘good night’ and went into his room. He had just settled into bed when he heard his phone go off. 

_ ‘So when can I see you again?’ _ the message read, Logan was confused at first. He glanced at the sender and saw that it was from Roman. The snatching and typing on his phone in the park suddenly made more sense now. 

_ ‘When are you free?’ _ he sent back, a smile on his face. He didn’t know what would come of this, which bothered him, but he was willing to see where it would go. 


End file.
